


Copy, Rogue Leader

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Star Wars References, excessive star wars quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: I wrote this for the SPN Movie Night Challenge, I had the prompt Sam and Star Wars.You and your friends head out for a fun night of drinking and games, meet up with a few guys - including the Winchesters, and have fun with some Star Wars quotes.Also posted to tumblr @butiaintgonnaloveem





	

“Alright girls, we all ready?” your friend Krissy calls from the kitchen.

You and your other friends Maggie and Anne look over each other, clothes: on, shoes: on, pockets patted to check for wallets and phones before all nodding and answering with a synchronised “Yeah.”

“Who’s DD tonight?” you ask.

“That’d be me,” Maggie raises her hand.

“Hey!” Krissy rushes in from the kitchen, her cheeks already slightly flushed from the wine she’s been drinking while getting ready, her mouth turned up in a mischievous grin. “We should do DD Rules, we haven’t done that in forever!”

“Oh, no,” you groan.

“Oh. Yes,” Maggie squeals.

“DD Rules?” Anne looks at you with slight concern.

“It’s a game we used to play when we went out, kind of kept everyone entertained and in check,” you explain. “Like - a drunk version of that show ‘Whose Line is it Anyway?’ Basically the designated driver sets a rule for each person for the night, the first to break has to pay for all the drinks.”

“Oh, well, that sounds fun,” she shrugs.

“It is, until you’ve got a $300 dollar bar tab,” you reply with a glare at Krissy.

“Hey, that was one time!”

“Whatever,” you grumble. You cross your arms and look down, pouting like a toddler. You glance up to notice your three friends staring at you expectantly. “Okay, fine. Fine. Maggie, whatcha got?”

Maggie raises her eyebrows and rubs her hands together evil-villain-style. She chews on her lip for a moment to think.

“Okay, you,” she points at Anne, “Can only speak in questions, and you,” she points at Krissy, “Have to end everything with ‘If you know what I mean’.” Maggie turns to look at you for a moment, eyes squinted while she tries to think of something good. She lingers for a moment on your faux vintage Star Wars shirt before smacking her lips in satisfaction. “And you. You can only speak using Star Wars quotes.”

“The fuck? No, think of something else, that’s totally not fair.”

“Why not? It’s not like you can’t do it, you’ve seen it a million times. You can always give up now and be responsible for the tab straight away?” she baits you.

“How do you know I’m not just gonna make stuff up and say it’s from the movies?”

“Because, Y/n, you’re too stubborn to cheat like that.” You raise your eyebrows at her. “Oh, please, tell me I’m wrong,” Maggie says while rolling her eyes.

“Fine, but no top shelf liquor tonight. And no rounds for strangers,” you add, staring pointedly at Krissy.

“Okay, okay,” she laughs. “Let’s go. Game starts when we get there.”

The bar is just a step above a hole in the wall. It’s one of those hit or miss, off-the-beaten path kind of places; either flush with young college kids looking for a place to slum it, or deserted aside from the regulars and smaller groups. It’s dark, old and shadowy. Full of ripped vinyl booths and cracked tiled floors, old wood tabletops with cigarette burns and initials carved into them. The drinks are strong, the bartenders are friendly, and you always have a good time. The four of you make your way to one of the pool tables, dumping jackets and sweaters onto the 2 tall stools tucked into the hi-top table. 

“Are we starting now?” Anne asks.

“Oh, it’s on...if you know what I mean,” Krissy snickers while they head off to the bar to grab the first round of drinks.

You take your time to look around, noticing a few familiar faces, but mostly strangers. A few guys sitting at the bar leer at you and your friends, licking their lips while their eyes rake over you, making you scoff and just hope that they won’t bother you. 

“Well, this crowd should be interesting tonight,” Maggie says as she flicks her eyes to the same trio, just as turned off as you are.

“You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy,” you sigh, picking through the pool cues.

“Hey! I totally remember that part, see you’ll be fine,” she assures you with a laugh.

An hour into the night and two rounds of drinks later, you’re feeling a bit more relaxed. You and your friends have kept busy playing round after round of pool. Anne landed herself a cute guy to flirt with almost straight away, while Krissy drunkenly giggles and shimmies to whatever music she can hear overhead.

“You really think you can make that shot?” Anne asks as you line it up. She seems to have gotten off with the easiest rule for tonight. 

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” you answer, adjusting the cue in your hands. You flash Anne a smile and sink the 8 ball, watching as the cue ball slowly inches to the pocket, stopping just shy of scratching. 

“Okay, how is one person that lucky?”

“In my experience there is no such thing as luck,” you say, blowing her a kiss.

You start to set up for another game, when Krissy pushes in next to you, speaking quietly. “Hey, uhh, Y/n, there are some really cute guys at the bar, I think they’re checking us out. If you know what I mean,” she giggles, the alcohol making her sound even more flirty than normal.

Of course she’d zero in on those creeps at the bar, you just hope she hasn’t already invited them over. You clear your throat, “Your eyes can deceive you, don’t trust them.” You try to brush her off, hoping she lets it drop.

“I dunno, I think we should ask them to join us, if you know what I mean,” she says with a nudge to your arm, making you drop the ball you’d just picked up.

“Those aren’t the droids you’re looking for,” you grumble, hoping your tone conveys your actual message of ‘You’re just tipsy enough to not notice that those guys are creeps and we need to keep them the hell away from us.’

“Oh boy, incoming...if you know what I mean,” she whispers. You ignore the newcomer as he asks to step in for a game, dropping your pool cue onto the table, deciding that it’s better for you to sit this one out. You take a seat next to Maggie as she flashes you a wide-eyed look of ‘Oh, what the fuck.” You give her a side-eyed, one raised-eyebrow look of ‘Yeah, I know’ before you both turn to watch your friends; Krissy smiling from ear to ear and Anne playing coy and twirling her hair. Without skipping a beat, the guy picks up your cue and breaks, sinking one of the balls and looking extra proud of himself.

Krissy is probably a better pool player than this guy is, but acts impressed anyways, “You’re pretty smooth with that long stick, if you know what I mean,” she says, practically bending over the table.

You can’t suppress the cringe or the groan at her over-the-top flirting. You look over to Maggie, a pained and helpless expression on both your faces.  
“How did I get into this mess? I really don’t know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It’s our lot in life,” you lament dramatically.

She chokes down a laugh, “Oh. My. God. You’re really going to keep it up with the quotes all night?”

“The force is strong with this one,” you say with a wink.

Anne keeps shaking her head, but you can tell she’s totally checked out of the conversation. The guy she’s been chatting with is apparently self-centered enough that he hasn’t noticed that she’s the only one asking questions while they talk. One game turned into two, and now Krissy is running her hands all over Whatshisface. He’s idling around the pool table trying to get you to play another game with him when a deep voice cuts in.

“Any chance we could jump in for a game?”

A quick sigh of relief passes your lips before you even look at who is speaking. With a look of complete exasperation, you glance over to see two huge, gorgeous men watching you expectantly. You eyes go wide with panic and steal a glance at Maggie. She mouths a quick ‘wow’ at you, apparently just as surprised. Captain Douchebag starts to tell them off, something about a private game, but Maggie steps up, “Sure, why don't you play for me and my friend? We could use a break.”

They set down their drinks, shed jackets and reveal broad, muscled shoulders. At least, you think they are with the way they stretch the seams of their button up shirts. They aren’t paying attention to you as they get ready to play, so you take the opportunity to give them both a good once-over. Absolute and complete masculinity, you decide. That’s the easiest way to describe them. Like any time you’ve ever had to imagine a good, strong, attractive, confident, man of all your fantasies, you must have been imagining them, and oh god, one of them is talking to you...

“I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam.”

You flounder, but Maggie saves you again, “I'm Maggie, this is Y/n, and those are our other friends over there, Krissy and Anne.” She doesn't bother giving the guys’ names.

Sam gives you a kind smile that makes your stomach quiver. You absentmindedly reach for your drink but misjudge your placement, and knock over an empty beer bottle. You quickly fumble to keep it from falling to the floor. 

With a look of shock and embarrassment you raise your hands as you timidly declare, “Everything is under control. Situation normal. How are you?”

You wince at your own awkwardness, but it only draws out another dimpled smile from Sam. When he turns away you dig into your friend’s purse while she protests, “Hey! What are you doing?”

You victoriously whip out a pen, and scribble quickly onto a bar napkin. ‘Oh my god, permission to speak freely?’ She nods a resolute no. You can’t help the childish pout on your lips as you write another note ‘What do I do?’ 

She grins, “I don't know, fly casual.” You backhand her upper arm, writing out ‘You nerd!’ on the napkin.

“I know,” she replies.

Sam and Dean keep to themselves for the first game, quietly drinking their beers between shots. They’ve definitely caught you and Maggie staring a few times, flashing flirty smiles back when they do. Meanwhile, Whatshisname is still trying his best to land himself on your radar, despite your obvious lack of interest and absurd conversation. He’s not-very-subtly trying to juggle both you and Krissy; willing to take home whichever one of you he can by the end of the night. She is too busy dancing to show much interest in him, so he just rolls with it and comments on your ‘great sense of humor’ when you start responding to him with nonsense. If he’s paying attention to anything you’re saying, he hasn’t let on, even with Maggie constantly giggling beside you. She’s kind enough to carry on most of the conversation for you, answering questions and asking some of her own, only throwing you under the bus occasionally.

“Damn, baby, you’re like a goddess,” she teases with a wolf-whistle while you bend over to eye your shot.

“It’s against my programming to impersonate a deity,” you reply robotically. You immediately cringe when you hear a small snort of a laugh coming from the brothers. You resist the urge to look over at them and instead bite your lip to distract yourself from the burning heat of embarrassment.

A while later, Mr. Oblivious is droning on and on with a story you’re trying to zone out of “...And there I was, on the jumbo-tron, I couldn’t believe it!” 

“Wow,” Maggie replies sarcastically, “Hey, Y/n, what do you think about that?” She prompts you with a playfully evil grin. You glance at Sam and Dean out of the corner of your eye, figuring they are occupied by their own conversation and won’t catch you making a fool of yourself with your nearly-obsessive quotes.

“It’s not impossible. I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-16 back home, they’re not much bigger than two meters,” you deadpan, making both him and Maggie laugh, but for very different reasons.

“Alright,” Dean says, leaning into the chair Maggie is sitting on, “I’ve gotta know what’s making this pretty girl laugh so hard over here.” She ducks her face to barely hide her blush.

“Well, it’s because this pretty girl is probably the funniest person in this whole place,” Captain Clueless answers while rubbing your shoulder, making you drop it away in response. Maggie shakes her head and leans over to Dean, tugging him down by the collar of his shirt so that she can reach his ear to whisper. He gets a playful look on his face, glancing from you to your other two friends and then back again.

“No shit?” he asks her with a boyish grin. She bites on her lip as she grins widely and nods. “Hey, Sammy,” he jerks his head, signalling Sam to come over and join you. While he leans in and mumbles into his ear, you look at Maggie with worry, but she gives you a quick wink to assure you things are okay.

“Ahem,” Sam not-so-subtly clears his throat, “So tell me, what do you two do for a living?”

“I run a daycare center,” Maggie answers, turning to you, “Your turn, Princess.”

Your face burns red, but you answer smoothly, “I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.” Dean inhales a shaky breath trying to control his laughter. Sam’s mouth drops open as a smile pulls at the corners of his lips. You’re ready to get lost staring at how perfectly pink they are, and how he’s got just enough scruff on his face and neck, and how it’s probably just long enough to scratch against you without being too prickly, and how his neck is just long and thick with muscle, and how the v-neck of his shirt draws your eyes down further, but an increasingly annoying voice is nagging at your consciousness and pulling you away from your little daydream...

“Wow, so you’re like a politician, that’s pretty cool. So uh, hey,” your unwelcome guest moves slightly in front of Sam, “How about we play a game…” You think he’s asking you to play a one-on-one round with him, but you tune him out so that you can hear what’s being said behind him.

‘See what I mean?’ ‘Really? All night?’ ‘Oh man, this is gold.’

You focus back on the guy in front of you. You’re about to answer when Dean steps in, suggesting you start playing for money. Laser Brains quickly agrees and slaps down a large bill and you internally thank him for paying for drinks for the night. In between shots, Sam and Dean make easy conversation among the five of you. Or they try to. They are having a great time playing along with the game between you and your friends; you can’t stop glancing over at Sam, returning every one of his suggestive, teasing smiles. In the meantime, Professor Fifth Wheel keeps interjecting himself between you and everyone else. He’s in the middle of incorrectly trying to explain how to line up a combination shot while trying to get his hands on your waist when you finally lose your patience.

“Don’t. Get technical with me.” You squirm out of his hands and take a step to the side away from him and set yourself properly as you eyeball your actual shot. Just as you’re planting your feet, you feel someone gently touch your arm. 

“Excuse me, Your Worship,” Sam says with a smirk, his eyes taking their time to roam over your body as you lean against the table. You tilt your head to indicate that you’re listening, waiting for him to continue. “May I?” 

You nod and he slowly makes his way around you, his every movement smooth and deliberate. He sets his body along yours, one hand pulling your hips back, the other settles on your wrist on the table. His chest rests against your back and it takes all of your willpower to not push yourself completely against him. He leans his head down so that his face is right along yours, his shaggy hair tickling your cheek and ear. You hear him inhale deeply. The whole thing is completely unnecessary and you both know it, but that doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to relish in the feeling of him right up against you. He turns and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. 

“For luck,” he whispers, making you break out a smile. 

With a smooth stroke of the cue you knock in both the balls, winning the game. You both slowly rise up from the table, slightly flushed and smiling shyly. Maggie holds her hand up for a high-five, and you can’t help but saunter over to her triumphantly. You’re just about to take your seat when Sir Gropes-a-Lot wraps his arms around you from behind, lifting you up while laughing. Your feet kick out and your arms instinctively reach out for your friend, seeing her eyes go wide with panic.

Maggie is pulls you back from him before you can even respond, “Put her down, you ass.”

He’s laughing, completely amused with himself while you fling your arms to push him off of you. You see him glance over at Sam, doing some extra posturing, “Getting a little excited there, babe?” 

You flash him a glare while you straighten out your clothes. “Being held by you isn’t quite enough to get me excited,” you say a little louder than you intended and your ears pick up on the sudden quietness of the moment. You glance around, realizing that your flailing has drawn attention from others in the bar. You quickly toss back the rest of your drink to distract yourself from the feeling of eyes on you, but he’s quick to take advantage of the awkward silence.

“You know, I think you’ve won every game we played, you’re gonna hurt my feelings if you keep that up and don’t at least give me a kiss.”

Shock? Disbelief? Neither of those seem to cover your response as your jaw drops. Your tolerance for this asshole dropping to a miniscule level. A disgusted scoff escapes you, “I’d just as soon kiss a wookiee.”

You turn to walk away toward the bar when you feel a hand grip your bicep. “Hey, where are you going?” 

You look down to where he is grabbing you, only to have him grab onto you tighter. You try to yank your arm away, but he’s holding on too tightly. You move to shove him off you when a much larger hand falls onto his shoulder, pushing him back slightly. 

The hand is accompanied by Sam's deep, commanding voice, “Hey buddy. Let her go.”

You feel him push back against Sam’s hand on his shoulder, knocking you slightly off-balance until you lean against the solid wall of man attempting to help you. You suck in a quick breath, caught off-guard by how gorgeous he is with his jaw clenched tight and his shoulders squared. He’s definitely standing up straight, letting his height work to his advantage. You follow the line from his broad shoulders down his arm, noting his strong arm muscles flexing underneath his rolled-up sleeves, a soft sigh sneaking out from between your lips. His fingertips are white around his fingernails from how hard he grips at Mr. Grabby-Hands’ shoulder, who you’ve now noticed is scowling and raising his eyebrows at you, like he’s waiting - no expecting - you to defend him, like you owe it to him after he spent the night annoying you. You stare at him straight on, a smirk rising at the corners of your mouth.

“Let the wookiee win,” you tell him. Sam twitches his head to the side, it’s a half second of a response, but you notice it. Like he’s not certain if he should be offended, or start laughing, while also trying to maintain his composure. Maggie and Dean completely lose it somewhere behind you, quickly going breathless with laughter while Jerkface finally lets go, storming off to the bar. 

“Oh my god, I thought he’d never leave!” Maggie wheezes out between her giggles.

“You alright?” Sam asks, rubbing at your arm. You nod in response. “I get the feeling he doesn’t like me,” Sam shrugs.

“No, I don’t think he likes you at all,” you agree. You turn to look at him, finding him staring you down. The look he’s giving you makes you lose your breath for a moment. It’s confident, but not cocky. It’s full of humour, a little bit of admiration, and a hint of desire. You feel a rush of excitement making you bounce on your toes, letting the moment drag on for an extra beat. 

“But you do?” he asks hopefully with a grin. He slides one hand down your arm to wrap his fingers around yours, the other slowly comes up to rest gently at your hip, prompting you to take a small step toward him.

“No, I don’t like you either,” you smirk, hoping he’ll continue to play along. “I happen to like nice men.”

He dips his head, trying to reign in his growing smile. “I’m nice men,” he mutters making both of your faces widen with uncontrollable smiles. You nervously pull your bottom lip between your teeth while you lean into him further. Your eyes flutter shut while you close the gap until you finally feel his lips on yours. His hand squeezes around yours while you bring your free hand to his shoulder. You tip your head to the side, while your lips move together, slowly going breathless when the kiss deepens and you let him slide his tongue into your mouth. It’s the kind of kiss you’ve always dreamed of, the kind of kiss you see in the movies, it’s the kind of kiss that gets interrupted by your incredibly drunk friend…

“Y/n!” Krissy squeals, dragging your name out in more syllables than you care to count. It’s high-pitched and grating. You pull away from Sam, and lean your forehead against his while you inhale deeply. When you turn to look at your friend, you can see she’s a mess. Her face is blotchy, her shoulders and jumping. She has her hands over her face, trying to cover herself up while she giggle-cries behind her fingers.

“I lo-hooo-hooostt,” she moans out. Anne is next to her, rubbing her back to try to soothe her.

“Um, yeah, I’m gonna take her home, before this gets messy,” Anne says while gathering their jackets.

“No, I got it,” Maggie jumps in, but Anne pushes her hand away.

“No, really, you stay,” you hear Anne respond in a not-so-hushed tone. “That jackass never shut up, so I only had one drink. I’ve been sucking on the melting ice for two hours now.” She lowers her head to give you both a stern look. “You two really should stay, and have fun. Have. A lot. Of fun.”

You roll your eyes and bring a hand up to cover your face. She was not subtle, at all, and you can feel Sam chuckle against you even though he’s trying to contain himself.

“Laugh it up, fuzz ball,” you smack his shoulder. He’s still grinning when he leans into you. He catches your earlobe between his teeth, giving it a light nip.

“We should get out of here before my brother makes an inappropriate lightsaber joke,” he whispers, sending a shiver down your neck and back. His words make you giggly, but his tone implies something that makes your insides twist with excitement. You nod and hum in agreement. Without another word, you both move to retrieve your jackets.

“You okay there, hot shot?” Maggie asks, checking in with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m good. You?” You ask, returning her stare.

“Uh huh,” she smiles while Dean rests a hand on her thigh. “Text me later? Let me know you’re safe?”

“Yeah Sammy, watch where you’re swinging your lightsaber, you don’t wanna hurt the poor girl,” Dean teases, cracking himself up again. Maggie’s mouth drops open. Sam groans next to you, and grabs your hand, pulling you away from Dean and Maggie while they giggle like a pair thirteen year-olds.


End file.
